Life Will Never Put You Through More Than You Can Handle
by xMoxley
Summary: Requested. Lead has been dumped and has been homeless for sometime. She takes rest for the night next to the bands tour bus and attempts to cut herself and Austin walks out and tries to help, fall in love, move in, relationship stuff. Kinda make it cute/dom/lovey and their song is Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners. Austin Carlile/OC.
1. Thank You For Saving Me

You walked on the sidewalk in the middle of the night, your bag slung over your shoulder as you tried to find a place to sleep. You were barely visible in the dark with your black combat boots, black jeans with slits up the thighs and black destroyed tank. You found a bench and sat down, setting your bag next to you and unzipping it. You pulled out a little box and sat it on your lap, a tear fell from your blue eyes, rolling down your freckled cheek. You wiped it away and opened the box, setting the lid on the bench next to you and pulling out a small razor. You extended your arm and placed the cool blade to your wrist,

"This one's for you." You whispered as you pressed down, you closed your eyes feeling the pressure start to turn into pain. A little bit harder…

"Hey!" You heard a voice call out. You shot your eyes open and saw a man jogging toward you. You quickly threw the blade into the box and closed it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at your wrist and back up to your face. He looked lost in your eyes, parting his lips slightly and holding your gaze. You looked away and blushed a little.

"I'm fine." You lied as you packed your stuff.

"Hey, I know you're not." He said taking your hand and turning your arm so that all of your scars showed. You flicked your eyes up to him then back down, you snatched your arm back.

"That's nothing." You said sternly. You stood up, posture straight and stiff. You turned sharply on your heel as you tried to walk away but he grabbed your shoulder. Instinctively you dropped your bag and whipped around, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, pinning it uncomfortably. He winced and let out a small gasp of pain.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay." You released his arm and he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm Austin, by the way." You narrowed your eyes at him, brushing your blue hair out of your face.

"I'm Y/N. And I'm sorry, I've just had a bad few weeks."

"Homeless?" Austin asked.

"Dumped and kicked out with no place to go. Been living on park benches here and there, sometimes under a highway when it seems safe enough." You explained. Austin frowned but then smiled.

"You could stay with me? I mean, my band and I. We're on tour right now, you could travel with us. I wouldn't want you out here all alone with no food or anything." Austin offered. You rose an eyebrow and crossed your arms.

"Now, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. My arm is a clear example of that but still." You cracked a small smile and rolled your eyes a little bit, you pursed your lips before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. I mean, it would be better than sleeping here I guess." Austin smiled and led you to the bus, he stopped at the door and turned to you again.

"But first," he grabbed your bag and unzipped it, grabbing the box of razors and rubber bands and throwing it in the trashcan that stood next to the bench. You widened your eyes and huffed,

"Hey!"

"If you're staying here, you have to promise me to never cut yourself again. You deserve more than that." Austin said.

"You don't even know me."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a human being and you don't deserve the shit you've been given." Your eyes fell to the ground, no one had cared enough to say something like that before. You just nodded and he gave you a small hug. You entered the bus and saw the rest of the guys sitting around.

"Guys, this is Y/N, she'll be traveling with us." Austin announced. The guys greeted you and you sat down. Austin put your bag on a free bunk and came back in the front lounge.

"Those are some pretty sick tattoos." Austin said, examining your arms and neck. He hadn't really seen them in the dark of outside but now he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Perfectly done tattoos covered both of your arms and went up your neck. What was hidden were tons more on your back, chest and legs.

"I like that one, were you in the military?" Tino asked, pointing out one of your tattoos.

"Military boot camp when I was 15, shipped out when I turned 18. Got back two months ago to be dumped and left homeless." You told, examining your own tattoo now. An American flag waved behind a military helmet with dog tags hanging from it, with significant dates to you written on them. You talked for awhile before you got tired and went to bed in the bunk across from Austin's. You and him whispered to each other for a little bit before falling asleep.

A week into the tour Austin came up to you while you were brushing your hair.

"I never did thank you properly for letting me stay with you guys. So, thank you." You said resting the brush on the sink. Austin smiled genuinely and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"It's no problem. You've turned out to be a great travel buddy. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight? Just the two of us. There's this really cool place here that I like to go to." Austin said. You grinned and shook your head,

"Sure, sounds fun." You agreed. A little while later you got ready, wearing a flowing knee length black dress with a leather jacket over it. Austin took your hand and led you down the sidewalk until you reached a club like place. When you walked in there were people dancing, a long bar against the back wall and dining tables lining the rest of the room. It had a comfortable, not too wild club feel to it. You and Austin went over to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"So Y/N, this is technically our first date." Austin said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Who said it was a date? I'm just here for free drinks and a good time." You smirked. Austin chuckled.

"Would you like to dance?" Austin extended his hand out to you. You gladly took it and led him to the dance floor. The song Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners started playing and Austin twirled around. You swayed your hips along to the beat and Austin pulled you into him, holding your hand as his other hand stayed on your back. You both swayed together, laughing and smiling the whole time.

"Come on Eileen, toora loora toora. Loo-Rye-Aye," You and Austin took a step to the side, then back again to the beat. Getting faster as the music did, soon you were leaning and rocking back and forth and twirling. The song faded out and all you could do was smile and laugh. You and Austin got a table in the corner and ordered some dinner.

The rest of the tour went by, you had become great friends with all of the guys and had become very close with Austin. You'd gone a multiple dates and had spent a lot of nights staying up and watching movies in his bunk. The last day of tour, after the show Austin approached you at the bus.

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and pulled you into him slightly picking you up off your feet as you laughed. He kissed you kissed and you turned around to face him.

"I wanted to ask you something. With tour being over now and you having no place to go, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" Austin blurted out. You were shocked, and that showed. You stood speechless for a moment.

"I mean, I would ask you to anyway, I'm not just asking because you have nowhere to go or anything, I just-I don't know. I don't want to be apart from you." He fumbled over his words, and rubbed his neck. You bit your lip and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I guess that could be fun." You joked. Austin smiled and kissed you.

"Oh, it'll be fun." He purred in your ear. You pushed him back,

"I don't think so Carlile." You smirked.

"You won't be saying that later." Austin winked at you, holding back a smile.

"I think you need a reminder as to who's in charge here." You narrowed your eyes and a playful yet devilish grin formed on your lips. Austin smiled widely.

"Remind me?" He pushed you against the bus and growled in your ear.

"Only if you're a good boy." You winked.

"Get a room." Tino said from the bus window. You and Austin looked up and saw him with a disgusted face. You laughed and pushed Austin away, grabbing your things and heading toward the bus door. Once the bus started moving, Austin pulled you toward the bunks. He pinned you against the wall and attached his lips to yours, going for a quick sweet kiss but ended up turning it into a full blown make out session. Your hands roamed up his sides to the back of his head, gripping onto his short hair as one of his hands moved to your hip and the other tangled in your shiny blue hair. Having been picked up by Austin, you were able to have access to a shower and new clothes, so you looked as if you were never homeless. Your hair wasn't dirty and frayed and your clothes weren't unintentionally ripped. Austin's tongue slid along your bottom lip, begging for entrance and just as you were about to grant it, you heard a loud sigh, like someone was trying to make their presence known. Austin pulled away from you and you looked over to see Phil standing there fiddling awkwardly with his cell phone, obviously needing through. You hadn't realized that you were blocking the path to the front lounge until now.

"How about we continue this in my bunk?" Austin whispered in your ear.

"Hm, nah. Not really feeling it." You smirked. Austin sneaked a finger along your lower area, sending a sudden tingle through your body.

"Still not feeling it." You tsk'd with a sly grin.

"Don't worry, you will." Austin winked, flicking another finger along your area.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm." Austin did it again, caressing another finger along the crotch of your jeans.

"Well, I beg to differ."

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of you."

"Oh really? Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck," Austin bit his lip seductively.

"Now, get in the bunk." He commanded.

"No." You argued. Austin inhaled deeply, licking his bottom lip.

"Now."

"Make me." You teased. Meanwhile, Phil still stood beside you. After that last comment he couldn't take it anymore. Phil flipped his arms in the air like he had just seen a rat and hurriedly pushed past you and Austin with a freaked out grumble. You let out a laugh, leaning up to kiss Austin again. He picked you up and sat you on his bunk.

"Movie?" You asked. He climbed in next to you and kissed your forehead. You guys laid in bed watching movies until you fell asleep. A few hours later the bus stopped and Alan was at the bunk tearing open the curtain.

"Wake up! We're here!" He said loudly. Austin groaned and opened his eyes being met with Alan's.

"Morning baby." Alan winked. Austin laughed and shoved him away. You rose up and stretched. Austin rolled out of the bunk and helped you down.

"Alright, this where you two get the fuck off." Tino joked. You opened the bus door and saw a big house.

"Like it?" Austin said from behind you. You nodded and walked off the bus, carrying your bags.

"Good, because this is your new home." Austin kissed your cheek and lead you to the front door.

"See ya guys!" The guys called as the drove off. You waved and Austin opened the door.

"Welcome home." You dropped your bags just inside the door and went to look around. You wandered the long halls and large rooms until finally coming back to the living room. Austin smiled at you and cupped your face, kissing you softly.

"I think I'll like it here." You smiled against his lips. He smiled back,

"Good, because you're never leaving." Austin laughed and picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom.

Later that night you and him sat in the living, it was beginning to get to dinner time and you were hungry.

"I want Chinese," you said standing up and grabbing your cell phone.

"What do you want?" You asked as the phone rang. Austin gave you his order and you told the guy who worked there. Finally the doorbell rang and you answered it, Austin behind you helping you carry the food. You paid the delivery man and tipped him. You got some silverware and you and Austin ate on the floor while music played in the background. Austin looked at you just as you were stuffing your face and he giggled. You blushed and wiped your mouth.

"Austin," You pouted. He stopped laughing and tried to force back a smile. You continued eating, taking much smaller bites. Austin noticed and dipped his finger in the sweet and sour sauce and rubbed it on your nose. You jerked away from him and swatted his hand.

"Dammit Carlile." You laughed. Austin continued attacking you with food. Soon there was rice everywhere, some stuck in your hair and to the carpet. You and Austin were just laughing and arguing over who was going to clean it up when Come On Eileen started playing.

"Austin! It's the first song we danced to," you said standing up. You pulled him up with you and wrapped your arms around his neck. You started to sway with the music, laughing as bits of rice fell down your oversized sweater and into your shorts.

"Don't worry, I'll get those later." Austin winked at you. You laughed and pushed him away.

"I'm sure you will." You giggled. Austin took your hand and twirled you back into his arms. Your back pressed against his chest, he kissed your neck, kissing up to your cheek and the side of your head. Kissing your rice covered, blue hair. You pulled away again, extending as far as you could while still holding his hand. You were laughing so much you didn't realize you had gotten closer to the couch. You hit it and fell on the cushions, Austin falling on top of you. He kissed your lips, hands moving to the side of your face. You giggled and squirmed around as he kissed the sweet and sour sauce off your nose. You laid there in each other's arms as the music faded out.

"Thank you," You whispered.

"For?" Austin asked, looking up into your beautiful blue eyes.

"For saving me." You leaned down and kissed him again as he smiled at you.

"I love you Austin," You said hesitantly, not sure how he'd respond. Austin just grinned widely, taking you into another passionate embrace.

"I love you too Y/N." He whispered. You smiled and cuddled up to him, falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Kissing Razors

Beep. Beep. stirred in bed, letting out a quiet groan as you reached over to hit snooze on your alarm clock. The sun shined through the slightly parted blinds and light up your bedroom. You laid on your back staring up at the ceiling through nearly closed eyes, sleep beckoning you. Your eyes adjusting more to the light and you looked at the clock. 7:05 AM. You shoved the blanket off of your body and sat up, running a hand through your messy hair. You walked sluggishly to the bathroom to get ready. 7:40 AM, you came out showered, hair done, teeth brushed and face washed. You tightened your towel around your body and walked over to the dresser, you sifted through your clothes before picking out an Of Mice Men tank top and some jeans. You got dressed and put on some plain black Converse and a red plaid jacket before heading to the kitchen. You opened up the blinds in the living room and kitchen letting in the morning light. You made some breakfast and sat down at the dining table with your laptop. You logged onto your college website for your class in Music Business as you ate.

Since moving in with Austin Carlile and started your life with him you had completely turned yourself around. You stopped self harming and started going to college in hopes of managing bands. You would even go on tour with Of Mice Men and learn a thing or two from their manager. You were happy with your life, you had the man of your dreams, you were pursuing a career in music, and you got to travel and see new places.

After your class was over you opened up twitter, you scrolled through your timeline replying to friends and retweeting things then you started to see some hate toward you.

"I can't believe Austin is with that skank! He's my husband!"

"Austin can do so much better. She doesn't deserve him."

"How could he love that stupid bitch? She's just using him for his fame. Fucking emo whore."

You were taken aback, how could people say such things? Your good mood started to fade away and you got lost in your thoughts, maybe they're right…Before you could think about it more, you heard the front door open and shut. Austin had been away on tour and wasn't coming home until it was finished. You stood up, expecting to see a stranger but Austin walked through the doorway of the kitchen with a smile on his face. You smiled at the sight of him and hugged up tightly.

"Hey baby, I missed you!" He said as he hugged you tighter. Austin leaned down to kiss you, his hand moving to your shoulder length hair.

"I missed you too." You had forgotten about the tweets and were focused on him being home now.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Well, our last show was only a few hours away so I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to come with me for the rest of the tour? I know that you have your classes but you can bring your laptop." Austin smiled hopefully, you kissed him again and nodded.

"Yeah! That sounds great." You said excitedly. You closed your laptop and picked it up, carrying it to the bedroom where you put it in it's bag. You packed up your things and left with Austin.

"So if possible, you definitely want to get them to do that. If they can't, then they're the next best choice." Of Mice Men's tour manager said to you as he pointed to the names of producers and directors for videos that he'd written down. He gave you some more pointers on managing before you headed out to dinner with Austin.

"So, everyone should be asleep…" Austin winked at you as you both stood outside of the tour bus. A grin formed on your lips as you leaned in closer to him.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" You whispered, your lips nearly touching his. Austin closed the space between you and kissed your lips passionately. His hands traveled up to your hair, in need of a fresh dye as the brown color with a hint of purple faded. You pulled away from him and smiled.

"I need a shower." You winked and walked onto the bus with Austin in tow. You grabbed one of his muscle shirts and some fresh underwear and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute," you grinned as he tried to follow you. Austin huffed over dramatically and went back to his bunk. You turned on the shower and began to empty your pockets, taking out your phone you sat on the lid of the toilet scrolling through twitter for a minute.

"That slut is getting in the way of Cashby! Poor Alan! Why can't she just fuck off and let them be together?!"

"LOL she looks like roadkill. What does Austin see in her?!"

"I personally think Y/N and Austin is just a show to get the attention off of Cashby. Just admit you love Alan already Austin!"

You threw your phone on the floor as tears began to seep out of your eyes. At first you were able to bear all of the hate you got for dating Austin, but as time went on and people still hated you, you started getting more depressed. Austin would notice and do things to cheer you up, and it worked. For the time being you were happy again, but you always fell back into the world of hate surrounding you. This time it had gone too far, you were tired of it, these "fans" made you feel like shit. You had finally found someone you loved with all your heart that loved you back just as much if not more and everyone seemed to be out to ruin it.

You finished undressing and grabbed Austin's razor from the sink, you took it apart and took a blade into the shower with you. The water beat down on your face as you sat down, pulling your legs up to your chest. In a week you would be clean a year, since Austin found you on the street, homeless and self harming. All of that went down the drain as you slid the knife along your wrist, feeling the blood seep out slowly before getting washed away by the water. You continued to cut, slowly, taking your time to feel the pain at first then violently. Slashing your arms fast and deep, carelessly. You cried harder. At the pain from the razor, at the pain from the hate, at everything. You didn't want to stop, you didn't just want to cut, you wanted to kill yourself. You caught your breath and stopped cutting your arms. You looked down at yourself, hundreds of deep wounds pouring blood and simple scrapes covered your arms and legs. The water underneath you red with blood. Your eyes rolled lazily, your head felt light.

Just one more.

You rose the blade to your throat, blood stained your hands, tears stained your face. You leaned your head back against the tile wall, the water stung your cuts. You pushed the blade softly against the skin of your neck, then you pushed in deeper. Feeling the single drip of blood run down your neck you started to cut across. You had only slit half an inch before strong hands grabbed you and snatched away the blade. You were in a daze, all you could see was a shadowy figure. The water turned off and you were picked up and placed on the soft rug on the bathroom floor. You heard faint "I love you"s and "Please be okay"s as you were wrapped in a towel and bandaged. You then lost consciousness.

The soft beeping in the hospital room gave Austin needed reassurance that you were alive. He sat at a small table at the foot of the hospital bed you laid in with his back to you. His laptop in front of him and a saddened look on his face. He pressed record and began to make a video for his fans.

"Hey guys. I want to talk about something very serious right now. As you guys know I've very vocal about my opinions, as you'll see me posting about on instagram but I felt that this needed to be in a video. So right now you can probably tell I'm in a hospital room, my girlfriend just tried to commit suicide," Austin's voice cracked on the last words. He looked down trying to keep his composure.

"I found her with slashes on her arms and legs as she was beginning to slit her throat. It's no secret that Y/N had dealt with depression and self harm in the past but she was nearly a year clean. I was there for her as much as I could possibly have been and I will be there for her now. She was happy, she hadn't felt the need to cut in a year so naturally I had to find out what triggered this. I found her cell phone laying on the floor and I looked through her twitter, the amount of things I found that disgusted me is incredible. You guys are my fans, you're supposed to love and support me and my music. The things that you were saying to Y/N make me not want to continue making music for you. I am in shock at what you guys have said and the fact you think that it's okay to hurt someone in such a way, in any way. You call yourselves my fans but you're not, you are selfish, ignorant and immature. I've never loved someone as much as I love Y/N, she means everything to me, she makes me happy. Why can't you guys understand and see that? All you guys care about is your "ships" and you have no regard for anyone's feelings. I am so ashamed that I have people who claim to look up to me, to have been saved by my music, who were treated badly and were on the verge of suicide but turn around and do the same thing to someone else. To someone who means the world to me. Who makes me happy. She's hooked up to a machine, fighting for her life, how could you do this to someone? Do not ever call yourselves fans of mine. Think about this, think about your actions, think before you speak." Austin paused,his face shown such hurt. He looked up at the camera on his laptop one more time, his eyes pleading and sad, before pressing stop. He uploaded the video and came back to your side.

Your hand moved slowly toward his that laid on your bed, you wrapped your fingers around his and squeezed gently. Austin looked up at you and smiled weakly.

"Thank you." You whispered harshly. You had heard the entire thing, every crack in his voice, every saddened word of his statement to the fans.

"I love you so much Y/N. Please, please don't ever do this again." His eyes swelled with tears as he kissed your hand. You teared up too and squeezed his hand again to assure him you wouldn't.

"I love you too." You said faintly.

"Shh, just rest. We have so much time ahead of us to talk. Just rest now." Austin soothed you. Assuring you that you'll be okay. That you have so much time left to live.

"You'll be okay."


End file.
